The beginning of a relationship
by SpacePrincess97
Summary: Han and Leia are at the beginning of their relationship and even though Luke is happy for them sometimes they can be pretty annoying. Han and Leia fluff. One-shot.


The beginning of a relationship

Luke was making his way trough the hangar towards the Millennium Falcon. He was coming from Mon Mothma's office, there was an important mission that required a good politician: Leia, a good pilot: Han, a fast ship: the Falcon and Mon Mothma thought it would be a great help if a jedi was with them considering Luke's talent in the force.

As he walked up the Falcon's ramp he was almost sure he would find not only Han but also Leia on board. Since the battle of Endor they were inseparable, they spent as much time together as they could and even though Leia had her own quarters she was practically living on the Falcon with Han. When Luke was on board of the ship he heard noises from the galley so he went in.

It wasn't the first time he saw something like this but it still shocked him sometimes when he wasn't prepared. And this was one of those times. Han and Leia didn't exactly keep their relationship a secret to say the least. When he stepped into the galley he saw Leia sitting on the counter, her arms around Han's neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, but at least luckily they were both dressed. Han's arms were wrapped around Leia's waist, pulling her close. They were too busy with one another to notice that someone was there.

Luke coughed a little just to make some noise so that they might notice his presence and stop but nothing happened. He tried again, this time coughing a bit louder. Still nothing. Then because he had enough and because he didn't have a better idea he almost shouted at them:

"Guys!"

Hearing that they immediately stopped what they were doing and let go of each other, both looking at Luke. They were both slightly embarrassed, however, it was still better that it was Luke and not someone else.

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" Han asked trying to sound as normal as possible. Luke just smiled awkwardly.

"Listen, guys, I'm happy for your happiness just please don't be _too_ happy in front of me." He asked them.

"First of all, it's my ship. And how should we have known you were coming?" Han asked.

"Last time this happened you said if the ramp is down it's safe to come on board. Luke reminded him.

"We didn't even do anything" Leia said "we were just…caught in the moment." By the time she finished her sentence she was slightly blushing and smiling at Han who was smirking at her.

"Whatever." Luke said wanting to move on from the topic. "I just came to talk to you about a mission. Mon said all the three of us are needed and it would be good if Chewy could come along, too.

"Ok. When and where?" Han asked wrapping his arms around Leia again who wasn't sitting on the counter anymore but was standing beside him. E pulled her close to him and Leia was smiling up at him hugging him back.

"Hey, guys, are you even listening?" Luke asked a bit frustrated.

Leia and Han both looked at Luke, Leia turned around in Han's arms but she still had his arms around her.

"Thank you." said Luke when he saw that he had their attention and then he went on explaining the mission. After going over the important details he mentioned that the hotel will be near a beach which made Leia and Han smile at each other again.

"We must go swimming." Leia told Han with a bright face. Han was always happy to see the joy on her face and he smiled at her.

"I can't wait to see you in your bikini." Han said with a mischievous smile and winked at Leia.

"Guys!" Luke was now shouting and then added in a calmer tone "I haven't finished yet." But it was hopeless, they were already talking about their 'vacation'. So he decided to wait patiently. After a few minutes Han and Leia stopped discussing the details of their 'holiday' and looked at Luke again who was giving them a weird look. "We are taking of tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Yes, we'll be ready." Both she and Han were smiling.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked "Why are you both smiling?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"We're just in a good mood." Leia added.

"I understand but could you please pay attention just for a bit longer?"

"We _are_ paying attention." Han complained.

"Yeah, to each other but not to the mission." Luke said simply.

"Sorry." Han and Leia said in unison (again, which just made them look even weirder in Luke's eyes) but they were still smiling and were as close to each other as it was physically possible.

"Should I come back later?" Luke asked finally.

"No, no, we will pay attention now, sorry again." Leia said.

"Ok, so after the meeting…" Luke started but was cut off by Leia:

"What meeting?" She asked confused.

"The one I was just telling you about while you were hanging on each other." Luke answered this time more frustrated than before.

"Oh, yeah, right. Go on." Leia said remembering and Luke was relieved that he doesn't have to tell the whole schedule again.

"So, after the meeting we will have three days before the next one, then you will have a little time for your 'vacation' cause you really deserve it after all this." Luke finished.

Leia and Han were just looking at him like didn't believe what he just said.

"Are you saying that we will have three whole says off?" Han asked in disbelief.

"But what about you?" Leia asked.

"I thought I would spend it meditating." Luke answered "I still have a lot on my mind since Endor and I didn't really have much time either."

Han and Leia both nodded understanding.

"Alright, then tomorrow morning?" Han asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning at 0700. I'll be here." Luke said and left the Falcon. As soon as he walked down the ramp he heard Leia squeal then laugh.

"Poor Luke." Leia said when she stopped laughing.

"Poor Luke will have to get used to it. Or maybe he should have by now." Han said as he tickled Leia again.

"Hey, stop!" she shouted laughing.

As Luke was walking out of the hangar he realised that he forgot to ask them to tell Chewy about the mission so he turned around to go back but he saw the ramp was already closing and he decided not to bother them. They really deserved a bit time alone, together. He didn't even tell them that he arranged the mission this way so that they would have some time to relax. He didn't want them to know because then they, especially Leia, wouldn't accept the free time, not even if it was well-deserved and needed. But they were working too much. Even Mon agreed that they really need a few days off.

As Luke was walking back to his quarters he smiled to himself thinking of his sister and his best friend, hoping that someday he would find somebody who makes him feel the way Han and Leia were feeling towards each other.


End file.
